The Serpent King's Influence
by Humble Novice
Summary: Orochi's power has disrupted not only dimensions, but also the fate of history's greatest warriors. Can they break free from his vicious influence? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: The Serpent's New Realm

**Note:** This collection of haiku poems is based on the first Warriors Orochi game, which was released by Koei a few years ago. I don't have any ownership of this series whatsoever. In case I made a few errors here, please don't hesitate to correct me at once.

* * *

**The Serpent's New Realm**

As the wheel of time,  
Moved in its natural course,  
It came to a halt.

The cause was unclear,  
Save for a dark cloudy storm,  
That loomed in the sky.

It's menacing form,  
Threatened to tear asunder,  
Both heaven and earth.

The land ripped apart,  
Mountains torn in disarray,  
Bleeding hot magma.

Villages collapsed,  
All were swept in confusion,  
As two eras merged.

All of this chaos,  
Was truly the handiwork,  
Of a snake most vile.

* * *

**Note:** Does this haiku poem make a good introduction for the game's storyline? The descriptions aren't that great, but I did what I could. By the way, I'd like to hear some feedback, if any of you don't mind. I'm sure some of you guys can help me improve as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2: Reign of Oppression

**Note:** Here's another haiku poem detailing the Serpent King's massive reign of terror after twisting time and space to his liking. I hope you guys like it. Also, please remember that I don't own the rights to the Warriors Orochi series. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Reign of Oppression**

As the dark storm cleared,  
There appeared a strange army,  
Marching on the fields.

Demons filled their ranks,  
Armed with unearthly weapons,  
They sought for carnage.

But none of them matched,  
The unquenchable desire,  
Of their true master.

His name inspired fear,  
Even the bravest peon,  
Did not dare cross him.

As hard as they fought,  
Kingdoms were brought to their knees,  
By the serpent's might.

Evil won this round,  
The people suffered daily,  
Their future turned bleak.

* * *

**Note:** It's a rather depressing haiku, isn't it? But don't worry. The story won't really end on a sour note (unless you happen to be playing Orochi's story mode in the second game). For those who've seen the endings for each storyline, I'm sure you already know that the plot will take a turn for the better sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3: Toppled Kingdoms

**Note:** Hi everyone! I came up with this haiku poem to follow up on the previous one. This particular chapter is based on the Serpent King's rampage against humanity's finest warriors. Please keep in mind that I don't own Warriors Orochi. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Toppled Kingdoms**

The mighty serpent,  
Filled with anticipation,  
Made his decree known.

The weak shall perish,  
While the strong suffer much worse,  
By serving a snake.

Clans of ancient times,  
Were unprepared to face him,  
As he conquered all.

Each kingdom crumbled,  
Their dynasties in bondage,  
Wrapped in the snake's coil.

As much as they tried,  
Even the feudal warlords,  
Could not dethrone him.

The serpent remarked,  
How the downfall of humans,  
Left him discontent.

* * *

**Note:** The setting of this haiku takes place during Orochi's story mode in the sequel where he and his troops subjugate a large number of factions from two different timelines. Since a lot of them were caught off-guard, they were easily defeated. Of course, it's only a matter of time before the tables are turned against the Serpent King.


	4. Chapter 4: The Defanged Dragon

**Note:** This haiku focuses on the fate of the Shu Kingdom after it suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the Orochi Army. Remember, this game is owned and copyrighted by Koei. It doesn't belong to me or anyone else (other than the creators of the series), do you understand?

* * *

**The Defanged Dragon**

The serpent's presence,  
Alerted the displaced clans,  
To cease their squabble.

Among the kingdoms,  
That fell prey to the serpent,  
Was the great dragon.

The dragon's own land,  
Filled with virtuous vassals,  
Suffered the snake's wrath.

No mercy was shown,  
For men and women alike,  
As demons killed all.

Even the vassals,  
Fighting for virtue and hope,  
Scattered one by one.

With the dragon's jaws,  
Dismembered by hellish force,  
Hope was beyond reach.

* * *

**Note:** While it's true that Shu got hit the hardest during the Serpent King's assault, most of their generals (especially Zhao Yun and Guan Ping) were given a lot of screen time in this game for some reason... Then again, they do get a lot of love in the Dynasty Warriors series.


	5. Chapter 5: Fettered Wings

**Note:** The topic of this haiku is none other than the kingdom of Wei, which also lost the war against the Serpent King. Please understand that Warriors Orochi is the property of Koei. I don't have any claim to it whatsoever.

* * *

**Fettered Wings**

Another great clan,  
Heralded by a phoenix,  
Caught the serpent's eye.

Word of this new threat,  
Made the kingdom of conquest,  
Fear being conquered.

Keeping vigilance,  
Over the snake's advances,  
The phoenix swooped in.

Both fought to the death,  
Using every tactic,  
At their disposal.

But even heroes,  
Who thrive in dangerous times,  
Can die by poison.

As the toxin spreads,  
The phoenix lays down its wings,  
Until the time comes.

* * *

**Note:** Out of all the Three Kingdoms of Ancient China, Wei got a better deal by keeping a majority of its own generals despite losing quite a few important members including the group's own leader Cao Cao. However, things do eventually turn out for the best as their situation improves steadily while the story progresses.


	6. Chapter 6: To Tame A Tiger

**Note:** Here's another new haiku poem for you guys. This time, the focus of this chapter is on the Wu Kingdom being subjugated by Orochi. Koei owns the rights to this game, not me.

* * *

**To Tame A Tiger**

No creature surpassed,  
The burning ferocity,  
Of a fierce tiger.

The lands of the south,  
Were wary of the serpent,  
Who brought fear and death.

The snake slithered in,  
Within the tiger's own den,  
To ambush his prey.

Brave young warriors,  
Protecting their patriarch,  
Fought the invaders.

They pounced like tigers,  
But through the serpent's cunning,  
Turned into mere cubs.

With their leader tamed,  
The entire pack followed suit,  
To the snake's own whims.

* * *

**Note:** It's hard not to pity the characters of Wu for being forced to serve an evil snake god all because their leader Sun Jian was taken hostage. While many of their officers start off working for the antagonists in this game, the rest of them join various resistance factions in order to defeat the Serpent King.


	7. Chapter 7: Dissonant Resistance

**Note:** Now here's another haiku poem that I wrote just recently. Various groups from Ancient China and Feudal Japan try to resist the Serpent King's army, but each one fails to work individually. By the way, this game is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Dissonant Resistance**

The snake conquered clans,  
Knocking them like dominoes,  
Shedding blood and tears.

News of this horror,  
Reached the ears of feudal lords,  
Their fiefs endangered.

Rebel groups banded,  
Even former enemies,  
Forged alliances,

But honor alone,  
Was not enough to unite,  
These men of legends.

As their egos clashed,  
The serpent wasted no time,  
In devouring more.

A noble demon,  
Plotted to unite these groups,  
As one large army.

* * *

**Note:** Keep in mind that this chapter doesn't completely focus on any particular group from either the Dynasty Warriors series or the Samurai Warriors franchise. However, one particular character from the SW games does play an important role in getting most of the different factions to work together.


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Deities

**Note:** This haiku takes place during the final part of Orochi's story mode. It focuses on his war against the gods who imprisoned him for committing unspeakable crimes. For those who happen to be religious, please don't be offended by the last part of this haiku. Remember, this game is owned by Koei. It does not belong to anyone else.

* * *

**Fallen Deities**

When the humans failed,  
To match the serpent's army,  
The gods made their move.

Lightning filled the sky,  
The earth trembled and bellowed,  
To welcome these guests.

It was a showdown,  
Between the great deities,  
And the pale demons.

Bathed in holy light,  
The gods sought to punish those,  
Who would destroy all.

But even their strength,  
Could not break the serpent's fangs,  
Forcing them to flee.

The snake has proven,  
That power and miracles,  
Do not come from gods.

* * *

**Note:** I hope the descriptions aren't too flowery for you guys... Even though the Serpent King managed to defeat divine beings, he still hasn't seen just what humans are capable of when they're pushed right into a corner.


	9. Chapter 9: Playground of Mayhem

**Note:** This haiku is dedicated to Da Ji, an original character from Warriors Orochi. She happens to be a malevolent deity who freed Orochi from his eternal prison just to see how much chaos he would cause. By the way, this game is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Playground of Mayhem**

The demon troops marched,  
Bringing carnage and despair,  
In the serpent's name.

Right next to the snake,  
Adorned with silk and satin,  
Was the nine-tailed fox.

Her beguiling ways,  
Once led a great dynasty,  
To utter ruin.

The gods despised her,  
For arousing the serpent,  
From his deep slumber.

Her lust for chaos,  
Rivaled the snake's thirst for blood,  
As both searched for more.

This distorted world,  
Was merely a dark playground,  
For her amusement.

* * *

**Note:** Some of the verses here allude to Da Ji's own past, which isn't exactly spotless to say the least. If you're interested in learning more about her story, you can try looking it up on a Chinese novel called Fengshen Yanyi (The Investiture of The Gods).


	10. Chapter 10: A Guiding Hand

**Note:** Here's another haiku poem for you guys. The focus of this chapter is on Zuo Ci, a powerful mystic from the era of the Three Kingdoms. Warriors Orochi is not owned by me. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**A Guiding Hand**

High atop a cliff,  
Covered in ash and magma,  
Stood an old hermit.

He had seen it all,  
As the land's pristine beauty,  
Reduced to ruin.

All lands far and wide,  
Nobles and peasants alike,  
Lived in fear of death.

The snake may have won,  
But the fight for salvation,  
Was not over yet.

The hermit jumped down,  
As he flew through the dark skies,  
Like a tall white crane.

He soared high and low,  
Guiding righteous warriors,  
To their destiny.

* * *

**Note:** I hope I didn't make too many mistakes with this haiku. To be honest, it was a bit difficult for me to place myself in Zuo Ci's perspective due to his enigmatic personality. However, I did understand why he chose to let the heroes fight Orochi all on their own since they could actually do so if they actually worked together.


	11. Chapter 11: In Search of Hope

**Note:** Here's a new haiku poem that I wrote a few minutes ago. The setting of this chapter takes place in Ueda Castle where Zhao Yun is being held captive as he contemplates his fate. For those who don't know who this guy is, he's the main poster boy of the Dynasty Warriors. In this game, Zhao Yun is one of the main characters trying to overthrow the Serpent King. Please understand that Warriors Orochi is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**In Search of Hope**

As the sun had set,  
The young dragon's lord perished,  
Along with his hopes.

Clouded by despair,  
The demon soldiers caught him,  
And bounded his limbs.

They locked him inside,  
Under a foreign castle,  
To rot and decay.

Brooding for how long,  
A sudden noise breaks his thoughts,  
Where three figures stood.

Upon being told,  
That his lord was still alive,  
The young dragon smiled.

Grabbing his old spear,  
He cuts down an open path,  
Where hope can be found.

* * *

**Note:** This haiku is a lot more hopeful than any of the previous ones, wouldn't you agree? They say that adversity builds character, so this crisis is more of a trial for a hero like Zhao Yun. By the way, more new chapters will be coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12: For The Future

**Note:** Here's another new haiku that I came up with. This particular chapter is centered on Xing Cai, one of the few female characters from Shu. Despite not appearing in many battles during her debut in Dynasty Warriors 5, she's more involved in the war against Orochi. Remember, this game belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**For The Future**

Within these dark halls,  
A woman and her comrades,  
Fought to leave this place.

They freed an ally,  
Who was the key to bringing,  
Their lord's salvation.

He was her mentor,  
And she was his first pupil,  
Both reunited.

The snake's lowly guards,  
Alerted by the ruckus,  
Surrounded the group.

Armed with a long fork,  
She eliminated them,  
With help from her friends.

Tomorrow draws near,  
She would live another day,  
To save the future.

* * *

**Note:** For those who didn't play Dynasty Warriors 5, Xing Cai was one of the latest characters added in that game. Unfortunately, the developers didn't include her as a playable officer in the sixth installment of the series. Despite her mature personality, Xing Cai is actually one of the youngest characters in the game.


	13. Chapter 13: Against All Odds

**Note:** This haiku poem is focused on Yoshihiro Shimazu, one of the strongest generals from the Samurai Warriors series. I do not own the rights to this game nor am I responsible for creating the characters themselves.

* * *

**Against All Odds**

An old veteran,  
Ravaged by the course of time,  
Fought like a wild youth.

Many in his clan,  
Compared his unearthly strength,  
To an ogre's might.

The serpent's meddling,  
Stranded him and his kinsmen,  
Where chaos ruled all.

He made new comrades,  
Despite his reputation,  
In earning more foes.

To raise their small numbers,  
The man agreed to join them,  
On a quest most dire.

While the stakes were high,  
The ogre wagered his life,  
To ensure success.

* * *

**Note:** It took me a while to get this haiku just right, but I'm glad I finished writing it down. Trying to capture Yoshihiro's attitude was a difficult task, so I hope to hear what most of you have to say about it in case I need to change any written phrases.


	14. Chapter 14: Hidden Motives

**Note:** The time and setting of this new haiku poem take place during the first part of Wei's story mode when Cao Pi aligns his army with the Serpent King's troops. I do not own the rights to Warriors Orochi.

* * *

**Hidden Motives**

Without a ruler,  
The phoenix's entire kingdom,  
Was left in shambles.

The late leader's son,  
Filled with unmatched ambition,  
Took charge of the clan.

Many people thought,  
That his time was premature,  
His rule uncertain.

To preserve his clan,  
He accepted an offer,  
From the snake's right hand.

The newly forged pact,  
Served to plant the hidden seeds,  
Of his clever scheme.

For now he would wait,  
And play the role of villain,  
While hiding his plans.

* * *

**Note:** At first glance, Cao Pi may seem like an ambitious ruler who doesn't care very much about the opinions of his vassals, especially when he's formed an alliance with Orochi. However, there's more to him than meets the eye...


	15. Chapter 15: Enslaved By Honor

**Note:** This particular haiku is dedicated to Zhang Liao, one of the most experienced generals from the mighty kingdom of Wei. It focuses on his conflict over being forced to serve under the Serpent King's name. I do not have any claim to Warriors Orochi. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Enslaved By Honor**

Among the strongest,  
Who graced the field of battle,  
Was the blue wyvern.

His fearsome visage,  
Inspired courage to his peers,  
And struck fear to foes.

Clad in turquoise blue,  
He gazed at the crimson sky,  
Questioning himself.

When the serpent came,  
Many kingdoms were devoured,  
Including his own.

The wyvern's own fate,  
Was collared by the harness,  
Of a filthy snake.

A slave to honor,  
He would obey his new liege,  
And question no more.

* * *

**Note:** Despite being on par with some of the strongest characters in the game, Zhang Liao is known more for his honor and loyalty which comes as a surprise for many players since he served a total of three lords during his time on the battlefield. Of course, it's not like he abandoned them in the first place since the first two were betrayed by their other vassals while the last one became his permanent leader.


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered Pride

**Note:** This new haiku poem revolves around the proud Xu Huang and how he responds to Wei's unequal alliance with Orochi. It's a miracle that he didn't defect considering that some of his allies joined the resistance. I do not own the rights to this game. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Shattered Pride**

A brave warrior,  
Who swore to serve his country,  
Felt hollow inside.

His once proud nation,  
Was given to a serpent,  
By their chief's own son.

Even his turban,  
Could not hide his expression,  
Of shame and outrage.

By his lord's command,  
He fought the righteous rebels,  
And quelled their revolt.

While the snake's new realm,  
Introduced new challenges,  
The man felt shaken.

With his pride shattered,  
He hoped that serving his liege,  
Would ease his conscience.

* * *

**Note:** While Xu Huang is disturbed at having to serve the Serpent King, he still remains loyal to Cao Pi out of obligation. But still, being forced to fight for an evil snake god is certainly not good for one's own self-esteem...


	17. Chapter 17: Undesirable Dilemma

**Note:** Here's a haiku poem featuring Sun Ce, the passionate leader of Wu from the Dynasty Warriors series. The setting of this chapter takes place during the first part of Wu's story mode where Sun Ce and his new comrades struggle to fulfill their unwanted role as Orochi's lap dogs. Please remember that I do not own the rights to this game. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Undesirable Dilemma**

The snake had unleashed,  
His conquered menagerie,  
To feast on his foes.

Among the tamed bunch,  
Fighting for the serpent's cause,  
Was the tiger prince.

After their defeat,  
His family became slaves,  
To save their father.

Through his noble heart,  
The little conqueror knew,  
The weight of his sins.

Striking down rebels,  
And capturing innocents,  
Would shame their dear sire.

The tiger prince sighed,  
As the days of carefree times,  
Seemed so far away.

* * *

**Note:** For those who haven't seen Wu's storyline in Warriors Orochi, Sun Ce took over as commander of the Wu Army after his father and friends were taken hostage by the Serpent King. So basically, he and his allies are forced to fight against the resistance in order to free their loved ones. Pretty sad, huh?


	18. Chapter 18: A Heavy Burden

**Note:** Here's a new haiku poem featuring Ieyasu Tokugawa, one of the three unifiers of Japan. Like the current leaders of Wei and Wu, this man is also being coerced into fighting for the Serpent King's cause. By the way, Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**A Heavy Burden**

Not too long ago,  
A nation was united,  
By a single man.

But all that had changed,  
When the skies grew ominous,  
Obscuring the land.

Above the castle,  
Where the unifier stood,  
His jaws slacked in shock.

Demons of all size,  
Had invaded his domain,  
And set it ablaze.

That painful event,  
Forever burned in his mind,  
As he served a snake.

This sickening role,  
Multiplied the heavy weight,  
Of his own burden.

* * *

**Note:** Ieyasu's patience is one of his most admirable traits, but there's a limit to how much one person can tolerate... He and Sun Ce are pretty much in the same boat since many of their retainers are being held hostage by Orochi's men.


	19. Chapter 19: The Disgraced Shadow

**Note:** Here's another new haiku poem that I wrote a while ago. The focus of this chapter is on Hanzo Hattori, a loyal ninja working for the Tokugawa Clan. It takes place when he and his master Ieyasu are being coerced into fighting for the Serpent King after many of their comrades have been held captive. By the way, I do not own the rights to Warriors Orochi.

* * *

**The Disgraced Shadow**

An agent of night,  
Watched his lord vigilantly,  
Under the hot sun.

Their entire army,  
Constricted by a snake god,  
Marched to the summit.

There they were greeted,  
By a platoon of archers,  
Who fired their arrows.

Like a darting wasp,  
The shadow rushed through the hail,  
And slaughtered his foes.

Despite his success,  
It wasn't enough to pay,  
For his own disgrace.

But the shadow swore,  
To believe in his master,  
And fulfill his wish.

* * *

**Note:** Like half of the cast in this game, Hanzo is forced to work for the Orochi Army out of loyalty for his lord. However, that doesn't explain why he acts against them in one of Wei's early bonus stages...


	20. Chapter 20: Ambitious Unification

**Note:** Now this specific haiku poem is centered on the famous Nobunaga Oda. According to historical facts, this man was one of the three warlords who helped unify Japan when it was still divided into several political regions. However, his cruel and unusual methods have earned him the nickname of "Demon King". This game is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me or anyone else.

* * *

**Ambitious Unification**

The demon king mused,  
Looking at the destruction,  
Caused by the serpent.

His troops were routed,  
Some of them were left behind,  
In this strange new realm.

To act in pure haste,  
Would lead to defeat once more,  
So he watched instead.

As battles raged on,  
The demon lord realized,  
The snake's own weakness.

For his plot to work,  
He needed to unify,  
The divided clans.

Recruiting these groups,  
Was an important pattern,  
In his master plan.

* * *

**Note:** Nobunaga plays a huge role in the Samurai storyline as he pulls the strings in getting most of the conquered kingdoms to work together. You can say that he's the game's main mastermind who happens to be on the side of the heroes. It's a refreshing change from the Samurai Warriors series where his actions tend to be morally questionable from time to time.


	21. Chapter 21: A Second Chance

**Note:** The character being featured for this haiku poem is none other than Mitsuhide Akechi, one of Nobunaga's retainers who betrayed him for the sake of his ideals. Remember, this game is the property of Koei. It does not belong to me, do you understand?

* * *

**A Second Chance**

The snake's own power,  
Disrupted the flow of time,  
Forming odd ripples.

One man's existence,  
Was seen as a paradox,  
Even to himself.

He betrayed his lord,  
And carried the traitor's brand,  
Yet both were still close.

The space distortion,  
Brought the swordsman and his liege,  
Together once more.

Despite the pardon,  
That the demon king offered,  
He chose to atone.

With this second chance,  
To rewrite his destiny,  
He would not waste it.

* * *

**Note:** There are some inconsistencies that this game does not answer which is probably for the best since time distortion is not an easy topic to discuss about. For one, Mitsuhide's story mode in the Samurai Warriors series has him turning against Nobunaga at Honnoji. But in this game, he's working for the Demon King as if he never betrayed him at all. My guess is that it either didn't happen in this game's storyline or Nobunaga decided to reconcile with him after their fated duel.


	22. Chapter 22: Bittersweet Endeavor

**Note:** Here's another new haiku that I made for you guys. I hope I didn't make any serious mistakes here. This particular chapter focuses more on Hideyoshi Toyotomi, one of the three major rulers who unified Japan. Warriors Orochi does not belong to me.

* * *

**Bittersweet Endeavor**

As clouds wrapped the sun,  
The noise of prancing horses,  
Rumbled like thunder.

The bleak atmosphere,  
Mirrored the circumstances,  
Of one horse rider.

Called monkey by all,  
His fame to glory became,  
The stuff of legends.

No one knew the pain,  
Of finding their life's great work,  
Swiped by a reptile.

Left without a clan,  
The monkey rejoined his lord,  
Serving him once more.

Despite this setback,  
He would climb back up the ranks,  
And earn it tenfold.

* * *

**Note:** I had a hard time deciding which aspect of Hideyoshi that I wanted to focus on. So instead, I focused on his struggles in trying to recover everything that he had lost when the Serpent King came and routed his main army.


	23. Chapter 23: Honor Before Hatred

**Note:** This haiku poem is dedicated to Ginchiyo Tachibana from the Samurai Warriors series. In Warriors Orochi, this female warlord tries to fight an uphill battle against the Serpent King in his new realm. However, she doesn't make much progress in the beginning of the story until encountering Yoshihiro and his new allies. This game is owned by Koei. I do not have any claim to it whatsoever.

* * *

**Honor Before Hatred**

Many champions,  
Who challenged the serpent's rule,  
Fell to his power.

But for one woman,  
She would not submit nor bow,  
To those without pride.

Being the leader,  
Of a proud warrior clan,  
Strengthened her resolve.

While smiting more fiends,  
The swordswoman came across,  
Her hated rival.

Rushing towards him,  
With the speed of greased lightning,  
She struck down his foes.

He offered a truce,  
And much to her own surprise,  
She accepted it.

* * *

**Note:** While I limited myself to six verses for each haiku poem, I sometimes wished that I wrote eight instead in order to flesh out characters like Ginchiyo. Despite her hatred for Yoshihiro Shimazu, she wouldn't go so far as to attack him from behind due to her honorable beliefs. Also, what I like about Ginchiyo is that she's willing to swallow her own pride and cooperate with her clan's worst enemy in order to fight for the greater good.


	24. Chapter 24: The Winds of Change

**Note:** Here's another haiku poem that I wrote a few hours ago. The focus of this haiku is Muneshige Tachibana, one of the new characters added in Samurai Warriors 3. While he doesn't actually make an appearance in Warriors Orochi, this haiku is based on his thoughts about the situation regarding the Serpent King's invasion. This game is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**The Winds of Change**

Like the wind's movements,  
Fate alone had no control,  
Over human lives.

This truth was held high,  
By a noble warrior,  
Who chose his own path.

He and his brave wife,  
Were like a fearsome typhoon,  
Blowing all away.

She struck like lightning,  
While he fought with the swiftness,  
Of a mighty gale.

The serpent lord's reign,  
Had transformed gentle breezes,  
Into squalls of dissent.

The warrior swore,  
That he would travel the land,  
For freedom and change.

* * *

**Note:** While Muneshige wasn't a playable character in Warriors Orochi, I felt that his presence would have made the story a bit more interesting. By the way, I'll be making more haiku poems for the characters that didn't appear in this game as well.


	25. Chapter 25: Hungry For Redemption

**Note:** The character being described in this haiku poem is Xu Zhu, one of the most humorous characters from the Dynasty Warriors series. Forgive me if some of the phrases used here are a lot more simplistic than usual... Remember, Warriors Orochi is one of the many games owned by Koei. I do not have any claim to it at all, do you understand?

* * *

**Hungry For Redemption**

All thoughts of breakfast,  
Occupied the simple mind,  
Of one lonely man.

After losing his liege,  
He joined a group of rebels,  
Just to feed himself.

Enslaved by hunger,  
The man fought like a tiger,  
To earn a hot meal.

But not even food,  
Would ever make him betray,  
His lord's memory.

His cheeks burned with shame,  
At the thought of choosing food,  
Over his dear friends.

To make up for it,  
He would gladly give his life,  
For the chief's young heir.

* * *

**Note:** It took me a while to think of a title for this haiku poem, but I finally came up with one. In case some of you noticed how simple some of the verses are in this chapter, I wanted it to reflect Xu Zhu's innocent nature as well as his obsession with food. Not only is this man a big eater on the table, but he's also a heavy hitter on the battlefield.


	26. Chapter 26: A Change of Heart

**Note:** This new haiku is focused on Ranmaru Mori, another well-known character from the Samurai Warriors series. It's based on his conflicted feelings towards Sun Ce after the latter spares him in battle. Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

Standing face to face,  
With the man who spared his life,  
A young boy looked down.

The serpent's assault,  
Scattered his lord's own army,  
To places unknown.

Even when his clan,  
Supported the resistance,  
Their struggles worsened.

His master once said,  
That beyond any surface,  
Lies the truth of all.

He then realized,  
That this tiger before him,  
Was not his true foe.

Lowering his blade,  
He offered his loyalty,  
To the kind tiger.

* * *

**Note:** What do you guys think of this chapter? Is it too bland? Ranmaru's relationship with Sun Ce is pretty interesting since the former is often perplexed by the other's unpredictable actions. Thankfully, his confusion is resolved near the end of Wu's story mode when he realizes why the Little Conqueror acts the way he is.


	27. Chapter 27: Painful Commitment

**Note:** Here's another new haiku that I came up with. It focuses on Zhou Yu, a high-ranking strategist from the Wu Kingdom which is currently under the Serpent King's control. I don't have any ownership to Warriors Orochi or any other games made by Koei. In case I made a few mistakes here, please notify me at once.

* * *

**Painful Commitment**

Upon his release,  
From the serpent's cold dungeon,  
One man clenched his fists.

A wise strategist,  
He knew that his own freedom,  
Was cloaked in venom.

Even without chains,  
The thought of serving a snake,  
Left him in despair.

Cursing the heavens,  
For leaving him to this fate,  
His passion withered.

But he understood,  
That his beloved kingdom,  
Would always come first.

Along with his lord,  
They walked on the path of thorns.  
For their country's sake.

* * *

**Note:** While some of you may have thought that I would include detailed descriptions of Zhou Yu's good looks, I didn't have enough space to do so. Besides, it would only serve to distract the focus on his sad situation as one of Orochi's slaves alongside his sworn brother Sun Ce.


	28. Chapter 28: Curious Expectations

**Note:** This particular haiku revolves around Hanbei Takenaka, one of the new additional characters from Samurai Warriors 3. While this lad isn't playable in Warriors Orochi, he does appear as a generic officer serving Hideyoshi in the Samurai story mode. Please understand that I don't have any ownership of this game whatsoever.

* * *

**Curious Expectations**

The snake's invasion,  
Had caught the attention of,  
A young prodigy.

Mountains were toppled,  
As his native land's era,  
Merged with another.

While the serpent's realm,  
Was illogical at best,  
It had potential.

Known for his boredom,  
The boy was awed by figures,  
From the ancient past.

He was quite intrigued,  
At the prospect of testing,  
These legends of old.

The lad could not wait,  
To see what these great heroes,  
Had in store for him.

* * *

**Note:** It's a shame that Hanbei wasn't a playable character when this game came out. It would have been nice to see him compete against strategists like Jiang Wei and Lu Xun.


	29. Chapter 29: The Dark Savior

**Note:** Forgive me for taking so long in writing this haiku poem, but I finally finished it for you guys. This time, the focus is on Guan Ping, the son of the legendary warrior Guan Yu. It takes place in the first stage of the Samurai story mode when the young warrior is down on his luck until a certain Demon King bails him out in time before leaving him confused with enigmatic words. Warriors Orochi does not belong to me. It is one of the many games owned by Koei.

* * *

**The Dark Savior**

Rain drenched the torn earth,  
As if the sky was weeping,  
For the lives wasted.

Droplets washed the face,  
Of a brave young warrior,  
Fighting to the death.

Weak and exhausted,  
His demise would have been set,  
If not for one man.

A tall dark figure,  
On top of a mighty steed,  
Made his entrance known.

But at the same time,  
He left quicker than the eye,  
Telling him to live.

Confused but thankful,  
The dazed fighter had wondered,  
If they'll meet again.

* * *

**Note:** Guan Ping's first meeting with Nobunaga Oda struck a chord with me since the two of them are so different from one another that they make quite a dynamic pair in the game. Just like Ranmaru's situation with Sun Ce, Ping has a hard time trying to understand what kind of man Nobunaga really is during the course of the Samurai storyline.


	30. Chapter 30: Beyond Generations

**Note:** Here's another new chapter for my haiku collection. The character being described in this poem is Huang Zhong, another great general from the Kingdom of Shu. In Dynasty Warriors, he's one of the few officers who excel in archery. In fact, he manages to gain new attacks related to his shooting skills within each sequel of the series (minus the sixth installment). Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**Beyond Generations**

As those demons came,  
Each one was shot precisely,  
By a skilled archer.

Despite the man's age,  
His expertise with the bow,  
Was legendary.

But in all his years,  
He had never fought such fiends,  
Spawned from the snake's pit.

Help came from a source,  
From a time beyond his own,  
In his hour of need.

While history's course,  
Bended to the serpent's will,  
His beliefs stood firm.

The man fired his bow,  
And rallied his younger troops,  
To seize their future.

* * *

**Note:** What do you think of this haiku? Do you guys think its good enough? One of Huang Zhong's defining features is his old age. Of course, I couldn't help but focus that particular aspect of him since he tends to get upset when other people mock him for being old. Besides, who says an old dog can't learn new tricks?


	31. Chapter 31: From Friction To Tension

**Note:** This new haiku poem is based on Mitsunari Ishida's thoughts on Cao Pi after joining the latter's own troops. For those who don't know who he is, Mitsunari is a playable character from the Samurai Warriors series who historically served the Toyotomi Family as one of their most trusted vassals. Warriors Orochi is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**From Friction To Tension**

Away from his lord,  
The forlorn fox held his fan,  
Covering his frown.

Standing before him,  
Was the phoenix clan's new lord,  
Brought by the vixen.

Both of them were forced,  
To work together as one,  
Much to their distaste.

His sharp honesty,  
Clashed with the silver tongued prince,  
Whose heart was as ice.

But as time went by,  
Their mutual hostility,  
Simmered like hot tea.

Now filled with unease,  
They were curious to know,  
The other's true self.

* * *

**Note:** It's unclear how Mitsunari joined Orochi, but it's plausible that Da Ji coerced him to work under the Serpent King's leadership after being separated from Hideyoshi's main army. Oddly enough, he and Cao Pi seem to be quite popular with the female fans due to their unusual friendship...


	32. Chapter 32: Symphony of Sorrow

**Note:** Here's a new haiku poem featuring another character that didn't appear in the Warriors Orochi series. The star of this chapter is Cai Wen Ji, a new female character from the Dynasty Warriors series. According to history, she was a famous poet who got kidnapped by wandering nomads. Fortunately, Cao Cao paid a heavy ransom just to set her free. Warriors Orochi is copyrighted by Koei. I don't have any ownership of this game at all.

* * *

**Symphony of Sorrow**

Hearing the sad news,  
Of their great leader's passing,  
The kingdom despaired.

One sad poetess,  
Played a quiet requiem,  
For her enabler.

She recalled the time,  
When he liberated her,  
From roving bandits.

His death was her pain,  
As their country became pawns,  
For the snake's own gain.

For the lives taken,  
She composed an elegy,  
Born from her sorrow

Her strings hummed softly,  
As if to cradle the souls,  
Taken from this realm.

* * *

**Note:** Cai Wen Ji made her first appearance in Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce 2 as a playable character who fought with an erhu, a Chinese stringed instrument. While this lovely lady hasn't made an official appearance in Warriors Orochi, it's most likely that she's still residing in Wei mourning for Cao Cao after he supposedly died fighting the Serpent King.


	33. Chapter 33: A Hero In Need

**Note:** This new haiku focuses on Magoichi Saika, leader of the Saika Renegades. He's one of the few characters in this game who uses a rifle in battle. Pretty cool, huh? The setting of this chapter takes place in Hasedo when Magoichi arrives to help Zhao Yun and his allies save one of their female comrades from imprisonment. The Warriors Orochi series is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me, do you understand?

* * *

**A Hero In Need**

Ever since the world,  
Became the snake's feeding ground,  
Loud screams filled the air.

People needed hope,  
As one gunman would provide,  
In this torn wasteland.

His snipers followed,  
As their mercenary chief,  
Went out saving lives.

During his patrol,  
He noticed a fair maiden,  
Captured by demons.

A lover at heart,  
His fondness for the fair sex,  
Rivaled his sharp aim.

Suave and confident,  
Saving damsels in distress,  
Was his true calling.

* * *

**Note:** Magoichi's character design is quite interesting, wouldn't you say? While he's quite attracted to most of the female characters in this game, they either rebuff his advances or treat him like dirt. Either way, he doesn't seem to care as long as they're not hurt in any way possible. He's either a sleazebag or a true gentleman. Take your pick, ladies.


	34. Chapter 34: Unwavering Faith

**Note:** Here's another new haiku poem that I made. It revolves around Yue Ying, a playable character from the Dynasty Warriors series. Not only was this woman the wife of the great strategist Zhuge Liang, she also possessed a great mind that almost matched his own. Warriors Orochi is one of the many games owned by Koei.

* * *

**Unwavering Faith  
**

The sunlight grew harsh,  
When a woman was set free,  
From her caged prison.

A lady of war,  
Her kingdom's last stand had failed,  
Much to her duress.

Though she battled hard,  
Her foes fought with inventions,  
That thwarted her own.

During her escape,  
The path was barricaded,  
by her own husband.

Confused and betrayed,  
She evaded his assaults,  
Until he withdrew.

Despite his actions,  
The woman's marital faith,  
Refused to waver.

* * *

**Note:** Yue Ying's predicament in the first game is pretty rough. Not only does this lady get captured, but she's forced to fight her own husband once Zhao Yun and the others find out that he's been working as one of the Serpent King's minions. Talk about domestic violence, huh? Of course, there's always a reason behind Zhuge Liang's actions. Play Orochi's story mode in the second game to find out how this happened in the first place.


	35. Chapter 35: Within The Inferno

**Note:** This new haiku poem is centered on Toshiie Maeda, another famous character from the Samurai Warriors series. Alongside Hideyoshi and Ranmaru, he was one of Nobunaga Oda's loyal retainers who served the Demon King during his reign. However, he didn't appear in the first Warriors Orochi storyline before the sequel came out. This game is one of the many titles owned by Koei. It does not belong to me at all.

* * *

**Within The Inferno**

The demon king's troops,  
Were caught within a deathtrap,  
Devised by the fox.

Surrounded by flames,  
One brave vassal volunteered,  
To put out the blaze.

The man in question,  
Who valued pride and duty,  
Leaped into the fire.

Holding his two spears,  
And a blade for good measure,  
He made his path clear.

Burning with passion,  
He rushed like a mad canine,  
Going through hurdles.

Thanks to his valor,  
Hundreds of brave lives were spared,  
From a fiery grave.

* * *

**Note:** The setting of this chapter takes place in Honnoji where Toshiie is given a mission to extinguish the fire attack set up by Zhou Yu and the Orochi Army. If the player helps him succeed, then the battle against the Serpent King's army will become a whole lot easier. Although Toshiie only appeared as a generic officer in the first Warriors Orochi game, he became playable in the sequel after the expansion pack for Samurai Warriors 2 was released by Koei.


	36. Chapter 36: Tactical Prowess

**Note:** The character being described in this haiku poem is none other than Jiang Wei, a young tactician working for the Kingdom of Shu. While he originally fought for Wei, the Shu strategist Zhuge Liang recognized the young man's potential and convinced him to defect from his original kingdom. While Jiang Wei's role in Warriors Orochi is quite minimal, he does play an important role in one particular battle where he helps plot an ambush attack against the Serpent King's large forces. This game is Koei's intellectual property. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Tactical Prowess**

In countless battles,  
Victory was determined,  
By strategic might.

Wisdom and Knowledge,  
Were the greatest assets of,  
Many strategists.

A young apprentice,  
Whose wisdom matched his fervor,  
Sought to prove himself.

Despite being chased,  
By the serpent's loyal hounds,  
He never gave up hope.

With his old comrades,  
They hatched a practical plot,  
To stomp their foes flat.

This dire strategy,  
Would give the young man a chance,  
To display his skills.

* * *

**Note:** In Jiang Wei's special stage, he can help tip the scales in the player's favor by setting up an ambush near the main camp. However, the plot will fail if none of the opposing generals are lured in correctly. It goes to show you how strict the game can be sometimes. While Yoshihiro Shimazu was the one who came up with that idea, it was Jiang Wei who executed it.


	37. Chapter 37: Tarnished Luster

**Note:** Here's another new haiku poem that I wrote a few hours ago. The star of this chapter is Zhang He, the self-proclaimed warrior of beauty. In Wei's story mode, he's one of the many officers of Wei who aren't too thrilled about working for the Serpent King. The setting of this haiku takes place in one of the areas at Nan Zhong where Zhang He refuses to fight for the remainder of the battle until Cao Pi persuades him to do so. Warriors Orochi is one of the many games owned by Koei. I do not have any claim to it at all.

* * *

**Tarnished Luster**

Corpses piled the field,  
Their blood dripping from two claws,  
Like crimson petals.

Yet the vain artist,  
Ever admiring beauty,  
Felt unsatisfied.

At the snake's employ,  
His ensanguined works of art,  
Now derived from doubt.

Repulsed by the scent,  
Of those violent demons,  
His five senses waned.

To his own disgust,  
The man's grace and composure,  
Began to waver.

But his greatest fear,  
Was depriving the whole world,  
Of his own luster.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you guys don't mind some of the superfluous phrases lying around in this haiku. Since Zhang He is quite the vain narcissist in the Dynasty Warriors series, I made some of the verses a bit more flowery to match his obsession with beauty.


	38. Chapter 38: Rebellious Devotion

**Note:** This haiku poem focuses on Wei Yan, another playable character from the Dynasty Warriors series. A man of few words, his rebellious nature earned him the distrust of many people, especially Zhuge Liang. However, his loyalty to Liu Bei is truly genuine. By the way, just because Wei Yan shares the same family name with another kingdom doesn't automatically make him affiliated with that group. Warriors Orochi is copyrighted by Koei. It belongs to no one except for the creators of the series.

* * *

**Rebellious Devotion**

The dragon's remains,  
Were forcefully divided,  
Within this dark world.

Only one brave soul,  
Was left in charge to protect,  
His kingdom's last base.

Savage by nature,  
The masked sentinel stood guard,  
Surveying the land.

Stranded without friends,  
His men were under attack,  
By unknown forces.

Sensing great danger,  
The rebellious side of him,  
Wanted to cut loose.

But he suppressed it,  
As the stronghold's own safety,  
Was his main duty.

* * *

**Note:** It's sad how some of the characters tend to misunderstand Wei Yan's own allegiance in the Dynasty Warriors games due to his erratic behavior. But in Warriors Orochi, he finally gets the respect he deserves when Zhao Yun and the others commend him for remaining loyal to Liu Bei. While the other generals of Shu are out fighting in different locations, Wei Yan is forced to guard his lord's castle with only a bare amount of troops. Of course, his situation couldn't be helped since the war against Orochi caused many different factions to split up.


	39. Chapter 39: Duel of Destiny

**Note:** Here's a new haiku that I made for you guys. This chapter is centered on Yukimura Sanada, a noble warrior who loyally served the Takeda Clan. You could say that he's Zhao Yun's counterpart in Samurai Warriors since the two of them fight with spears and happen to be given a lot of attention within their respective games. While Yukimura's role in Shu's story mode isn't as prevalent as Zhao Yun, he's still considered a major character in his own right. Warriors Orochi is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Duel of Destiny  
**

The serpent king's rule,  
Disturbed not just the living,  
But also the dead.

A spearman in red,  
Was tasked to hunt down phantoms,  
And set their souls free.

He saw one of them,  
Driving his allies away,  
With a spear no less

Both met eye to eye,  
As they held their weapons high,  
While charging forward.

Illusion or not,  
The valiant man was impressed,  
By his foe's technique.

Soldiers from both sides,  
Gathered together to watch,  
A fight to behold.

* * *

**Note:** For those who loved the fighting scene between Yukimura Sanada and Zhao Yun, I hope you're not too disappointed with this simple haiku. There sure are a lot of dream matches in Warriors Orochi... In case some of you are wondering why Yukimura is fighting against Zhao Yun, the former was tricked into believing that the latter died and became an undead spirit serving the Serpent King. Of course, the player has to knock some sense into this guy to make him stop attacking you.


	40. Chapter 40: Justice For All

**Note:** This new haiku is dedicated to Ma Chao from the Dynasty Warriors series. Being one of the five great generals of Shu, this man has a strong sense of justice and honor. However, he can be rather vengeful and obstinate to those who oppose him in battle. Warriors Orochi is the intellectual property of Koei. I do not have any real ownership over it.

* * *

**Justice For All**

In this heartless land,  
The wailing of innocents,  
Were drowned out by war.

Just as they prepared,  
To meet an end most gruesome,  
Their savior arrived.

A splendid figure,  
Whose devotion to justice,  
Was like no other.

Riding on his steed,  
His spear took the lives of fiends,  
While saving the weak.

Their plight was his rage,  
As more snakes surrounded them,  
Armed with blades and bows.

Even without hope,  
He refused to abandon,  
The helpless and meek.

* * *

**Note:** The setting of this haiku poem takes place in one of the side story battles where Ma Chao is struggling to save a group of innocent civilians from being persecuted by the Orochi Army. Saving all of them will allow you to unlock him as a playable character within the game's story mode. If you ever decide to play as him, always bring your fastest horse to make good use of his mounted attacks.


	41. Chapter 41: Dignified To The End

**Note:** Here's another new haiku that I came up with a while ago. The character being featured in this chapter is Ujiyasu Hojo, one of the new characters from Samurai Warriors 3. Although he didn't appear as a playable general in Warriors Orochi, I specifically made this haiku to explore how he would have felt about his own family's dismal situation against the Serpent King's demonic army. Remember, this game belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**Dignified To The End  
**

Imperiled by fate,  
A noble clan of warlords,  
Was doomed to perish.

Panic was widespread,  
But among the group's leaders,  
Only one stayed calm.

The world may have changed,  
But this man remained the same,  
Even in dire straits.

His family crest,  
A symbol of their clan's pride,  
Hardly inspired hope.

Outmatched by demons,  
Each of the general's kin,  
Were daunted by fear.

In spite of it all,  
The brave lord was determined,  
To fight to the death.

* * *

**Note:** In the first Warriors Orochi game, the members of the Hojo Family only appeared in one battle. To compensate, they were given a more significant role in that particular stage where each of them struggled to repel the Orochi Army. If Ujiyasu was playable in this game, he and Kai would have probably joined the Resistance along with Pang De after the end of that battle. Oddly enough, the fate of the Hojo wasn't even mentioned within the main storyline. However, the sequel revealed that they were coerced into joining the Serpent King's troops.


	42. Chapter 42: The Defiant Maiden

**Note:** This new chapter focuses on Kai, another female character from the Samurai Warriors series. Like Yue Ying, this woman was once a lady guard unit in the second Samurai Warriors game before she became playable in the new sequel. I do not own the rights to Warriors Orochi. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**The Defiant Maiden**

These chaotic times,  
Had brought no rest or respite,  
To one young lady.

Though tired and weary,  
From fighting the snake's legion,  
Her mind ached for more.

Sweat covered her face,  
Which ran down from her body,  
To the blade she held.

Even her comrades,  
Already reached their limit,  
Against those monsters.

But this woman's will,  
Continued to burn fiercely,  
As she rushed forward.

Proud and defiant,  
She fought to preserve her clan,  
As a true fighter.

* * *

**Note:** While Kai did not appear in Warriors Orochi along with the other new characters from Samurai Warriors 3, I figured that she'd still be fighting for the Hojo in the game's storyline. Since she fights with a whip sword, her class type would probably be based more on speed or technique.


	43. Chapter 43: Binding Servitude

**Note:** Here's another new haiku that I wrote for you guys. The character being described here is none other than Pang De, another character from the Dynasty Warriors series. A brave and honorable warrior, this man used to be one of Ma Chao's closest companions before he joined forces with Wei. The setting of this haiku is based on Pang De's moment of weakness when he starts questioning his own loyalty after witnessing the Hojo struggle against the Orochi Army. I do not own the rights to Warriors Orochi. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Binding Servitude**

Disgrace and regret,  
Plagued the mind of a brave man,  
In league with demons.

Bound by his duty,  
To serve the phoenix's kingdom,  
He was at a loss.

A slave for a snake,  
He fought like a man possessed,  
Being played by strings.

His heart in bondage,  
The noble path he desired,  
Was out of his reach.

Watching noble clans,  
Fall before the serpent's fangs,  
Deepened his remorse.

His warrior's pride,  
Yearned to break off the shackles,  
That kept him confined.

* * *

**Note:** While Pang De is mostly an enemy in the first Warriors Orochi game, one of the side stories focuses on his inner conflict having to fight in the Serpent King's name. It's made more evident in Shizugatake where he comments on the noble Hojo Family being shred to pieces while trying to keep their dignity intact. The player can coax Pang De to join the Resistance by saving every member of the Hojo in time. It's a shame that the developers didn't include him in Dynasty Warriors 6...


	44. Chapter 44: A Heist To Remember

**Note:** This new haiku poem is centered on Goemon Ishikawa, who made an appearance in the first Samurai Warriors game. This man was a legendary thief who stole from the rich and gave what he took to the poor. In a way, he's considered the Robin Hood of Feudal Japan. In Warriors Orochi, he has no formal affiliation with either the Orochi Army or the Resistance. This leaves him free to steal whatever he wants while the rest of the characters are too busy pummeling one another. This game is copyrighted by Koei. It does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

**A Heist To Remember**

While the world trembled,  
From the serpent's invasion,  
Bandits went rampant.

Among their numbers,  
Was the kingpin of outlaws,  
Who thrived in bedlam.

His obvious girth,  
Belied the speed and fleetness,  
Of a master thief.

Plundering treasures,  
And pilfering possessions,  
Bulked his infamy.

But one fateful day,  
He was hounded severely,  
For taking one mask.

This trinket's value,  
Matched the owner's persistence,  
Impressing the thief.

* * *

**Note:** Despite his large size, Goemon is a genuine ninja in this game. While this guy is not very fast compared to Hanzo and Kunoichi, his mace and shoulder cannons are very powerful. In the first game, he can be unlocked as a playable character in one of Shu's side story battles where the oversized ninja makes the mistake of stealing Wei Yan's prized treasure given to him by Liu Bei. A lot of fans speculate that this treasure is actually one of Wei Yan's masks, but this is neither confirmed nor dismissed within the game's storyline.


	45. Chapter 45: Ruthless Indifference

**Note:** This new haiku chapter focuses on Kanbei Kuroda, one of the new characters from Samurai Warriors 3. Gifted with great wisdom and arcane knowledge, he served Hideyoshi and the Toyotomi Family as one of their most talented strategists. While his taciturn nature doesn't earn him any real allies, he does have the young prodigy Hanbei as his only companion. Remember, Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**Ruthless Indifference  
**

Lava and water,  
Were intertwined in this place,  
Swarming with zealots.

Their spirits were high,  
But their cries failed to incite,  
The heart of one man.

Decked in deep black robes,  
This pale-faced instigator,  
Struck fear with his gaze.

Shrewd in politics,  
And astute in strategy,  
He foresaw the end.

To fulfill his scheme,  
In conquering the serpent,  
More strength was needed.

Taming these misfits,  
Was the dark tactician's plan,  
To end this nightmare.

* * *

**Note:** Although Kanbei isn't playable in the Warrior Orochi series, he does appear as a generic officer in the third stage of the Samurai story mode. I based this haiku poem on his appearance in that particular battle where Nobunaga and Hideyoshi try to absorb the various independent forces into their army. It's too bad that Kanbei wasn't playable in this game. It would have been interesting to see a magic duel between him and Zhang Jiao.


	46. Chapter 46: Renewed Determination

**Note:** Here's a new haiku poem featuring another character from the Dynasty Warriors series. Now ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm round of applause for Zhang Jiao, the head honcho of the Yellow Turbans! Seriously now, this guy is found in almost every Dynasty Warriors game ever made. The reason for that is because he helped initiate the chaos which brought the Three Kingdoms of Ancient China into being. In this game, Zhang Jiao's faith in the heavens is tested by the appearance of the Serpent King and his demonic troops. I do not own Warriors Orochi. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Renewed Determination**

As fear and horror,  
Gave way to grief and sorrow,  
The demons rejoiced.

Within this abyss,  
The prayers of a preacher,  
Failed to reach the gods.

His once shining faith,  
Now matched the lusterless hues  
Of his yellow robes.

The world grew darker,  
As the light of human hearts,  
Were blown like candles.

The zealous preacher,  
Who felt the land's agony,  
Vowed to smite the snake.

With his disciples,  
They resumed their holy war,  
To restore true peace.

* * *

**Note:** While Zhang Jiao is more of a minor character in this game, he does manage to gain some prominence in the Samurai story mode by joining Nobunaga's resistance faction. In fact, he plays an important role in one battle where he dispels Da Ji's sorcery. Also, one thing I truly like about Zhang Jiao is his compelling voice.


	47. Chapter 47: Enchanting Performance

**Note:** Hi everyone! I managed to write another new haiku poem for you guys. The character being featured in this chapter is Okuni, a traveling shrine maiden who wanders around the land soliciting funds in order to support her temple back home. She also invented kabuki, a form of drama which involved outlandish costumes and settings. Originally from the Samurai Warriors series, Okuni's role in Warriors Orochi is minor at best. However, she does offer some of the game's humor through her choice of words with the other male characters. Warriors Orochi is copyrighted by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Enchanting Performance  
**

The dancing maiden,  
Was one of the many names,  
Given to this lass.

Her brown eyes glittered,  
At the sight of handsome men,  
Standing before her.

Sensing their anguish,  
The maiden sought to ease them,  
With a blissful dance.

With her parasol,  
She whirled like a wild orchid,  
Blooming with passion.

Uplifting the mood,  
Of these noble warriors,  
Was her true desire.

Spinning on the floor,  
Her footsteps enchanted all,  
Leaving them enthralled.

* * *

**Note:** In my opinion, Okuni is one of the funniest characters in this game. While this dancer didn't have a story of her own in Samurai Warriors 2 and 3, she was given a more active role during her time with the Resistance. Her flirtatious quotes with some of the male characters from the Dynasty Warriors series are just hilarious. Plus, her attacks are quite graceful even though they're often impractical in certain situations.


	48. Chapter 48: A Radiant Smile

**Note:** The character being described in this new haiku poem is Xiao Qiao, who made her first appearance as a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 3. Young and beautiful, she and her sister Da Qiao were known as the Two Qiaos of Jiang Dong. However, a lot of players tend to mistake these two for twins due to their similar looks and fighting styles. In reality, both girls have their own unique traits and personalities that contrast well with their own husbands. Please remember that Warriors Orochi is one of the many titles owned by Koei. I do not claim any ownership to it whatsoever.

* * *

**A Radiant Smile  
**

Friends and families,  
Were torn apart by a snake,  
Who savored their pain.

But this cruel event,  
Was not enough to rattle,  
One daring lady.

Beneath her beauty,  
Was the heart of a fighter,  
Naive but deadly.

Without the presence,  
Of her husband and sister,  
She felt incomplete.

Not one to give up,  
She rallied her bodyguards,  
To charge recklessly.

Her innocent smile,  
Matched the iridescent sheen,  
Of her bloodstained fans.

* * *

**Note:** What do you think of this haiku? Does it fit Xiao Qiao's personality quite well? In a way, I'm sort of glad that she's more involved in the game's story. When the Serpent King conquered the Kingdom of Wu, Xiao Qiao and some of the other generals managed to escape from harm. It's possible that Zhou Yu managed to ensure her safety since the two of them were seen together surrounded by Orochi's men in the game's beginning sequence.


	49. Chapter 49: The Noble Beast's Roar

**Note:** This particular haiku is dedicated to Meng Huo, another famous character from Dynasty Warriors. For those who don't know who this guy is, he's the leader of the savage Nanman tribe who were once subjugated by Zhuge Liang. His subjects respect him for his fearsome strength and noble benevolence. However, Meng Huo's kingdom has trouble trying to defend itself from the Serpent King who messed around with time to test humanity's might. By the way, Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei, not me.

* * *

**The Noble Beast's Roar  
**

Serpents infested,  
The warm tropical kingdom,  
Ruled by a proud king.

A beast of a man,  
He sought to shield his subjects,  
From the outside world.

It was a battle,  
Between a group of humans,  
and a horde of snakes.

Like a hungry beast,  
He sank his claws into them,  
Ripping their guts out.

As he grew weary,  
The king refused to swallow,  
What pride he had left.

Roaring savagely,  
He and his elephant steed,  
Made their cries ring loud.

* * *

**Note:** In the first Warriors Orochi game, Meng Huo and his men were one of the independent rebel groups who fought against the Serpent King's troops. However, they ended up getting surrounded by the Wei Army within their own territory. At this time, the remnants of the Shu Army decide to aid them in their plight. But in order to do so, The player must save Meng Huo's wife along with his troops to fully gain the Nanman King's trust.


	50. Chapter 50: Torch of Glory

**Note:** The subject of this haiku poem is Zhu Rong, the brave wife of Meng Huo. In the games, she was said to have been descended from a legendary fire god. Whether that's true or not remains to be seen. Warriors Orochi does not belong to me. It is owned by Koei.

* * *

**Torch of Glory  
**

As darkness arrived,  
The tribes of the fertile swamp,  
Armed themselves greatly.

Their passionate queen,  
Whose spirit exalted all,  
Was the kingdom's light.

Stronger than most men,  
This fierce amazon flickered,  
Like a blazing torch.

While her spouse ruled all,  
It was she who held power,  
Behind the great throne.

A proud descendant,  
To the mighty god of fire,  
She fought valiantly.

Those filthy reptiles,  
Were about to face the wrath,  
Of this war goddess.

* * *

**Note:** Our beloved pyromaniac Zhu Rong joins Zhao Yun's troops in the Shu story mode after they help rescue her husband's men from being attacked by Orochi's minions. While her role in Warriors Orochi is small, she does have a more active role in the battles that she participates in.


	51. Chapter 51: Auspicious Prestige

**Note:** Here's a new haiku poem you guys. The character being described in this chapter is Yuan Shao, another well-known character from Dynasty Warriors. This man was the respected leader of the famous Yuan Family who lost against Cao Cao, who was once the nobleman's old friend. Warriors Orochi is the property of Koei. It doesn't belong to me or anyone else (except for the creators).

* * *

**Auspicious Prestige**

The halcyon days,  
Of one noble patriarch,  
Were now at an end.

His family name,  
Suffered utter defilement,  
By the serpent's men.

Dragged in rusted chains,  
They locked him inside a cell,  
And jeered at his fate.

But no tears were shed,  
As he held his head up high,  
Like a true noble.

Despite his ego,  
The nobleman's temperance,  
Was his saving grace.

There would come a day,  
When his clan's fame and glory,  
Would rise once again.

* * *

**Note:** The setting of this haiku takes place before the second half of Shu's story mode when Yuan Shao and his men are held cpative by the Orochi Army after losing the battle at Cheng Du. Although the Shu Army saves his life, they were actually trying to find their lost leader Liu Bei...


	52. Chapter 52: Obligation and Duty

**Note:** Here's a haiku poem featuring Taishi Ci. In the beginning of Warriors Orochi, he was one of the many officers being held hostage after the Wu Army crumbled before the Serpent King's might. The setting of this chapter takes place when Taishi Ci is released thanks to Sun Ce's efforts. The story of this game is copyrighted by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Obligation and Duty**

The warmth of the sun,  
Basked upon a prisoner,  
Who gained his freedom.

So long did he wait,  
Within that humid dungeon,  
That his skills declined.

A disciplined man,  
He sought to train his body,  
And temper his mind.

Wielding his twin rods,  
The warrior reminisced,  
His duty and oath.

Even when their lord,  
Was tethered to a serpent,  
He remained steadfast.

Embracing this path,  
The man stepped on the front lines,  
To repay his debts.

* * *

**Note:** In Warriors Orochi, characters like Taishi Ci became a lot stronger due to the game's revised battle system. As a speed type character, not only did he acquire two new powerful attacks, even one of his moves was given a blasting effect. While the setting of this haiku is similar to Zhou Yu's predicament, I wanted to make it more positive in Taishi Ci's case.


	53. Chapter 53: Right Through Might

**Note:** This particular haiku is dedicated to the ambitious general known as Masamune Date. In the Sengoku Era of Japan, he called himself the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu. While this historical character was presented as a more positive figure in the Samurai Warriors series, his integrity comes into question when he becomes Orochi's most loyal supporter. Remember, this game belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Right Through Might  
**

The dry earth trembled,  
As the single-eyed dragon,  
Marched with his army.

The once prideful lord,  
Now fought under the banner,  
Of the serpent king.

The moment they met,  
A darkened epiphany,  
struck the young man's heart.

In his conclusion,  
None could ever match the snake,  
In terms of pure might.

Mocked and vilified,  
Words of insults and reproach,  
Were nothing to him.

Armed with his pistols,  
The schism caused by the rebels,  
Shall end by his hand.

* * *

**Note:** I don't know what the developers were thinking when they made Masamune into one of Orochi's top lackeys... His characterization in this game was slightly jarring to say the least. At least the second game managed to shed some light on why he became fascinated with the Serpent King in the first place. Although Masamune is a recruitable character in one of Shu's side story battles, many players have debated whether his temporary defection to the Resistance is considered part of the story's canon plot.


	54. Chapter 54: A Withering Ember

**Note:** The subject of this haiku poem is none other than Lu Xun, the young humble prodigy of Wu. Like his older predecessor Zhou Yu, he specializes in tactical warfare involving fire and ambush attacks. This chapter focuses on his uphill struggle against the Serpent King's large army after losing contact with many of his former comrades. I do not own Warriors Orochi. It belongs to Koei.

* * *

**A Withering Ember**

Winter's harsh embrace,  
Chilled a young strategist whole,  
As he stood outside.

These cold sleepless nights,  
Were enough to strain his mind,  
Along with his health.

Before his clan's fall,  
The meek genius intended,  
To pave his future.

The serpent's assault,  
Reduced mankind's hard labor,  
Into specks of dust.

Repeated failures,  
Extinguished the boy's passion,  
Like a dying flame.

But even a spark,  
No matter how big or small,  
Could set all ablaze.

* * *

**Note:** Lu Xun's role in the first Warriors Orochi game may be minimal, but one of the battles that he participates in is made much easier with his assistance. To unlock this character in the game, the player is required to save him in one of the bonus stages found within the Samurai scenario selection.


	55. Chapter 55: Harbinger of Anarchy

**Note:** Here's another new haiku that I made for you guys. The starring character for this chapter is Kotaro Fuma, a ninja from the Samurai Warriors series. Although he originally worked for the Hojo Clan, this man is loyal to no one but to his obsession with chaos. In this game, he helps the Serpent King's troops in battle just for the sake of perpetuating more chaos. Warriors Orochi is one of the intellectual properties owned by Koei. I don't own this game or nor do I make any profit out of it.

* * *

**Harbinger of Anarchy**

Observing the slaves,  
Who toiled within the snake's palm,  
Was a pale stranger.

This depraved outcast,  
Sought to bring vice and discord,  
To those within reach.

Ravaging his foes,  
Like a turbulent cyclone,  
He scattered them all.

The man's bloodied path,  
Piled with corpses and embers,  
Matched his flaming hair.

The serpent's empire,  
Delighted him in his quest,  
For causing chaos.

But in his caprice,  
He lashed at the snake's lapdogs,  
To stir more mayhem.

* * *

**Note:** It wasn't too difficult trying to come up with a haiku for Kotaro, but it somehow feels a bit cliché for someone like him... While his affiliation with the other factions is unknown, he tends to side with the enemy army more often than not.


	56. Chapter 56: Merciful Benediction

**Note:** This new haiku poem focuses on Kennyo Honganji, a one-time character from the first Samurai Warriors game. This man once led a rebellion against the Demon King Nobunaga only to surrender after losing the fight. While he never appeared in the Warriors Orochi series, his allies participated in battle as generic officers working for the Orochi Army. It's kind of ironic, huh? It's likely that the Honganji Army (minus Kennyo) surrendered to the Serpent King's might somewhere in the storyline. This game is owned by Koei. It does not belong to me.

* * *

**Merciful Benediction**

The world cried loudly,  
As fiends of unholy might,  
Wrought death and havoc.

Amidst the madness,  
One monk braved the battlefield,  
To grant people aid.

As a man of peace,  
Ending pain and suffering,  
Was this monk's duty.

Despite their efforts,  
He and his men were cast down,  
By the snake's chained beasts.

But to his surprise,  
The priest was shown true mercy,  
By the brave tiger.

Touched by such kindness,  
The monk offered a prayer,  
To the world's last hope.

* * *

**Note:** Unlike the rest of the cast from Samurai Warriors, Kennyo only appeared in the first game as a non-playable character. The setting of this haiku is based on the monk's perspective during the Serpent King's violent reign over the land. I also thought about which group he could possibly be affiliated with in this game if he was playable. In this case, I think it would be interesting to add him in Sun Ce's lot when the young lord defeats the Resistance at Odani Castle and defects afterwards.


	57. Chapter 57: Unleashing The Tigers

**Note:** Hi everyone! Here's another new haiku poem that I wrote for you guys. This chapter is based on Sakon Shima's role in the first Warriors Orochi game. For those who don't know who this man is, he's a historical samurai who made his first appearance as a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. While this guy isn't affiliated with any of the other factions, he does help unite one of them against the Serpent King. I don't own the Warriors Orochi series or any of the other franchise titles made by Koei.

* * *

**Unleashing The Tigers**

A lone warrior,  
Going through lands far and wide,  
Reached his journey's end.

The rising sun's rays,  
Exposed his rugged features,  
Along with his blade.

The man dragged himself,  
To the fallen tiger's den,  
Poisoned by the snake.

Releasing the cubs,  
From their thorny-scaled leashes,  
Was the swordsman's goal.

Wise beyond his years,  
The man's prowess in conflict,  
Was a boon to all.

With his assistance,  
The tiger clan's salvation,  
Was almost at hand.

* * *

**Note:** In the first Warriors Orochi game, Sakon plays an important part in reuniting the Sun Family together by informing Sun Ce of his father's whereabouts. His role in the sequel is expanded even more when he unites various factions against the remnants of Orochi's troops. As a speed type fighter, Sakon managed to gain a few neat attacks in this game such as being able to shoot lightning from his hand and summon cannon fire at will. Maybe it's a new trend, but many of the tactical characters can pull off a few gimmicks of their own.


	58. Chapter 58: Sincere Recompense

**Note:** This new haiku is focused on Lu Meng, a loyal officer of Wu. During the first half of the game, he was held captive by the Orochi Army after the Sun Family lost against the Serpent King. However, he gets released in time to help Sun Ce defect to the Resistance. Warriors Orochi does not belong to me. It is one of the many titles produced by Koei.

* * *

**Sincere Recompense**

Freed from his prison,  
A haggard man prostrated,  
In front of his lord.

Pained by contrition,  
Strong feelings of shame were etched,  
On his stubbled face.

But hearing the news,  
Of their chief's planned defection,  
His doubts were erased.

Eager to make up,  
For his extended absence,  
He raised himself up.

To rattle the throne,  
Upon which the serpent stood,  
Was this man's new cause.

He held his glaive high,  
Like a prowling white tiger,  
Leaping for the skies.

* * *

**Note:** While Lu Meng's appearance in Wu's main storyline is sporadic, he does manage to display his leadership qualities in some of the side story battles. Some of his quotes with No and were quite memorable to say the least. In the Dynasty Warriors series, this man acted as a mentor for some of the younger officers of Wu. He also extends this sentiment to Ranmaru who joined up with Sun Ce and his men.


	59. Chapter 59: Uninhibited Splendor

**Note:** The character being described in this new haiku poem is No, the gorgeous wife of Nobunaga Oda. Her appearance in Warriors Orochi is quite minimal compared to some of the other female characters since she's only seen fighting in some of the side story battles. Before the beginning of the game's storyline, No was taken hostage after the Oda Army got routed by Orochi for the first time. Please remember that I don't own Warriors Orochi.

* * *

**Uninhibited Splendor**

The nights were restless,  
For one elegant lady,  
Locked in a castle.

This refined damsel,  
Was by no means a weakling,  
Her face showed no fear.

She yearned to be free,  
Like a captured butterfly,  
Drawn to war's furnace.

Her desires came true,  
When the tiger clan's brigade,  
Came to rescue her.

Free to fly once more,  
She steeped her beautiful claws,  
With fresh crimson blood.

Her lust for death flared,  
As she greeted her victims,  
With a vicious smile.

* * *

**Note:** I somehow got the idea of writing this haiku poem when I remembered how moths were drawn to an open flame. Playing Orochi's story mode in the sequel reveals how No had been caught by the Serpent King's lapdogs. What's odd about it is that Nobunaga makes no attempt in rescuing her during the course of first game. Then again, he probably trusts his wife enough to let her fight by herself before returning to his side.


	60. Chapter 60: Tyranny's Recompense

**Note:** I'm so sorry for the long and sudden hiatus, but I was really busy with a lot of things this week so I didn't have much time to write. Well, here's a new update for you guys. This haiku describes Dong Zhuo's love for material wealth in short detail. It takes place right in the middle part of the game's storyline where Dong Zhuo is waiting for his next shipment of gold from the Serpent King. Remember, Warriors Orochi does not belong to me. This fan work is not meant to bring in profit, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Tyranny's Recompense  
**

Every action,  
Whether it be right or wrong,  
Is caused by desire.

Gold's glittering shine,  
Illuminated the form,  
Of one large tyrant.

His dreams of pleasure,  
Went beyond the restrictions,  
Of any mortal.

A forest of meat,  
And a lake of sparkling wine,  
Were this man's true goals.

The serpent's dark might,  
Was the key to creating,  
His own paradise.

But fate will decide,  
If the oppressor's reward,  
Will mean his demise.

* * *

**Note:** Forgive me for not posting anything so soon. I had to go with my family on their trip to Las Vegas to visit some of our relatives. Anyway, I hope this haiku is enough to make up for my long absence. It wasn't too difficult trying to come up with some of the verses for Dong Zhuo's chapter due to his obvious traits and personality.


End file.
